Existing techniques for simulating aerodynamics over an aircraft with movable aircraft control surfaces use a patch mesh or a known coincident mesh (NCT). Exemplary movable aircraft control surfaces include a rudder surface, an elevator surface, an aileron surface and the like. For example, the patch mesh or the NCT is used in a cavity between a horizontal tail plane (HTP) and the elevator surface of an aircraft. For every new deflection of the elevator surface, the patch mesh or the NCT needs to be regenerated manually for the elevator surface, other aircraft components and ambient air. This can be very time consuming and not practical.